


Contentment

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathstroke is Evil, F/M, Morality Flip, Request Meme, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Rose wondered how different things could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

Sometimes, Rose wondered how different things could have been.

It wasn't as though she wasn't happy. With the way their world had been rearranged, Rose would have to be a fool to complain.

She had her father's love, her brother's companionship, a team of her own and the Robin that she had long since coveted. More than that, she had a Robin that came to her every night, of his own free will.

And really, it was the "free will" part that surprised her so much. If someone had asked her, back when they'd both been Titans, if Tim Drake would ever fight beside her willingly, on the same side as Deathstroke the Terminator, she would have laughed in their face.

But that was back before Batman died and before Dick Grayson had been assassinated by the League of Assassins. It was back before Jason Todd had died a second time, before Kon-El had given a second sacrifice to save the world. Most importantly, perhaps, it was before Damian Wayne had started to wear the cowl that rightfully belonged to his - and Tim's - father.

"Even the strongest of men will break, under enough weight," her father told Rose, the day that Tim joined them.

She supposed he was right, and she was glad of it.

But sometimes, while Rose watched him sleep, she wondered how different things might have been, if they were both on the good side of the law.

The lapse in contentment was only brief, however, before Rose snuggled back under the covers and relished the arms that reached for her and pulled her close.


End file.
